Una Navidad lejos de casa
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Tal vez el único que no estaba tan a gusto era el propio Sirius Black. Agradecía la amabilidad de los señores Potter al dejarle ocupar su casa y todos intentaban que estuviese a gusto, pero no lo estaba. Para Marie


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic está escrito para: **Nargles y lechuzas, ha llegado la Navidad**, un Amigo Invisible del foro** El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas**. A mi me tocó *Redoble de tambores*:** Marie Tolomei**, cuya petición fue: "Sobre la primera Navidad que Sirius Black pasa en la casa de James Potter. Que se muestre esa gran amistad de la que se habla y que Sirius se sienta agradecido de que, por primera vez, se siente como en "un hogar" Creo que no ha salido mal del todo, así que... ¡Que lo disfrutes Marie!_

* * *

**Navidad lejos de casa**

* * *

En la mansión de la familia Potter todo estaba muy cuidado para que no faltase nada el día de Nochebuena. El árbol, aún más grande que el del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, brillaba a razón de todas las luces que brillaban a su alrededor. La mesa estaba preparada, solo faltaba la comida, aunque una persona que conociese a esa familia se extrañaría al darse cuenta que había cuatro sillas, cuando en realidad la familia se componía de un matrimonio y un único hijo. La razón era que su hijo, James, había decidido traer a uno de sus mejores amigos de Hogwarts, Sirius Black.

Todos estaban encantados con el mayor de los Black, era educado, aunque algo travieso, chistoso, agradable; en resumen, muchas de las cualidades que hacen a un chico ideal.

Tal vez el único que no estaba tan a gusto era el propio Sirius Black. Agradecía la amabilidad de los señores Potter al dejarle ocupar su casa y todos intentaban que estuviese a gusto, pero no lo estaba. Sentía que estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía, que estaba incomodando a la familia, interfiriendo.

Era Nochebuena, en la casa de los Potter todos estaban arreglándose, incluso James, para el que no era de su gusto la costumbre de arreglarse. En cambio Sirius permanecía sentado en la cama de James mirando a un punto fijo, llevaba tanto tiempo que empezaba a preocupar a James, que hace un minuto estaba demasiado concentrado en la colocación de su corbata (que aun llevándole tanto tiempo prepararla aún seguía doblada).

—No es por nada, pero me estás preocupando —dijo el chico, Sirius ni siquiera se inmutó —. Sirius, Sirius. Tu madre está en la puerta de la casa

El bote que pegó su amigo sorprendió al mismísimo James quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sirius volviéndose hacia él por primera vez en toda la tarde.

—Era broma, a ver si quitabas esa cara de atontado que llevas teniendo toda la tarde. ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó James poniendo los brazos en jarra intentando parecerse a Marlenne Mckinon, la prefecta de Hufflepuff, cuando les regañaba y queda decir que eso sucedía muy a menudo.

—Pareces Mckinon —comentó Sirius sacando una sonrisa —No me pasa nada James, de verdad.

—Venga ya, ¿y lo próximo qué? Que adoras a tu madre porque te regalaba unicornios rosas cuando eras pequeño, no fastidies. No mientas, se cuando mientes, o ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que el título del mejor amigo lo he comprado en el Callejón Diagon?

Sirius no pudo más que reír ante ese comentario ya que en su primer curso le había regalado a James un título de mejor amigo que se ocupó de comprar en el Callejón Diagon por su cumpleaños.

—Vale, pues, en serio ¿Estás bien conmigo aquí?

—Pues no, ¿Sabes? Eres una lata, te pasas el día riéndote de todo, y haciendo el vago. Si estás mal aquí, vete ya.

James estaba tan serio que asustó a Sirius quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado él, pero no, era verdad. Estaba incomodando a la familia, no debería haber venido, debía haberse quedado en Hogwarts, pasando las Navidades junto al cuerpo de profesores.

James al ver la cara de su amigo se puso las manos tras la cabeza y exclamó.

—He visto gente ilusa, pero tú eres de lo ya que no hay ¿Te has creído que nos incomodas?

—Pero tú has dicho...

—¡Venga ya, solo era una broma! Ahora que lo pienso es más divertido hacerte bromas a ti que al Slytherin de turno. Vale, vale, era otra broma.

—Hoy te has levantado chistoso ¿no? —preguntó Sirius ya de pie y con una sonrisa.

—Cosas que pasan —explicó James levantándose al igual que su amigo. Y espera —dijo al ver a Sirius —. ¿Piensas bajar a cenar así?

—Mmmm... ¿Sí?

James rió, el verdadero Sirius, el que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, por fin había vuelto.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Quiero agradecer a Doncella de Lorde (Fatty) que me ha beteado el fic, con una velocidad tremenda. Y, nada más que añadir, solo que ¡Espero que te haya gustado Marie!


End file.
